Achados e Perdidos
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: One-shot::: Zaraki Kenpachi nunca foi um homem como os outros. ::XV Desafio MRS::


**Nota: **Sem spoilers dessa vez. Juro.

* * *

---

**- Achados e Perdidos -**

---

---

**1. Audição**

Desde o início, desde que chegara àquele lugar pelo menos, ele sabia que não era como os outros. Talvez fossem as cicatrizes que ele trouxera consigo, talvez fosse o sotaque que ele adquirira das ruas, talvez fossem seus olhos, afiados demais para um lugar tão calmo. Talvez fosse tudo.

Sabia que era diferente e não ignorava esse fato. Não era, afinal, algo com o qual ele se sentia constrangido.

Enquanto todos eles _cooperavam_ com suas espadas, com seus golpes de nomes difíceis e movimentos complicados, ele apenas _usava_ a sua. Era uma arma em suas mãos, nada além disso.

Mas eles insistiam, diziam que ele deveria se concentrar mais, meditar mais, tentar mais; talvez desse jeito, quando estivesse disposto a ouvir, sua espada falaria com ele, lhe diria seu nome e lhe contaria seus segredos.

Eles diziam que só assim ele saberia usar sua espada não apenas como uma arma.

Entretanto, eles não a conheciam como ele. Não a sentiam vibrar quando ele atacava, não ouviam o seu assobio quando cortava o ar, não conheciam a nota aguda que ela ressoava quando encontrava alguma coisa para cortar.

Mesmo que ele tentasse, mesmo que estivesse sinceramente disposto a escutar, aquela espada jamais falaria com ele. Sua voz se perdera depois de tantas vidas que já haviam sido tiradas por sua lâmina.

Por isso ele não perdia mais seu tempo tentando. Preferia continuar sendo diferente dos outros. Porque, para ele, nomes eram dispensáveis; palavras eram dispensáveis.

E enquanto os outros conversavam com suas espadas, ele preferia fazer a sua cantar.

**2. Visão**

A única lembrança que ele guardou do 80° distrito era a das nuvens brancas que dançavam vagarosamente sobre o azul. Por alguma razão que ele nunca entendera, Yachiru parecia gostar daquilo. Ela costumava passar as manhãs deitada, olhando para o céu. Costumava, também, repartir aquela experiência tediosa com ele todas as tardes, enquanto eles estavam sendo perseguidos ou quando encontravam esconderijo.

Era o assunto preferido dela.

Mas ele não se preocupou em lembrar as palavras exatas. E acabou perdendo-as pelo caminho.

Quando ela morreu, ele levou seu corpo para o lugar mais alto do distrito e a deixou lá, para que pudesse ver o branco dançar sobre o azul até que não restasse mais nada de si.

Ironicamente, foi também quando ele decidiu que observar o céu já não era mais necessário em sua vida.

Naquela floresta em que ele decidiu viver, não havia azul. Nem branco. O céu era verde e cobria até o amarelo do sol. O chão era vermelho, sempre vermelho, constantemente vermelho.

Vermelho como a sua espada.

Às vezes, durante o inverno, haveria branco no chão vermelho, e a cor seria amena; não exatamente rosa, mas algo bem próximo.

O chão era mais bonito no inverno, mesmo que só um pouco, ele achava.

Mas logo que a primavera chegava o chão derretia e mostrava que, por baixo, sempre fora vermelho.

Numa primavera, logo que o chão terminou de derreter, ela engatinhou até ele.

Ela era rosa. Não o falso vermelho que ele vira ainda no inverno anterior, mas rosa. E seu sorriso era branco.

Por isso ele a chamou Yachiru; porque ela se parecia com nuvens que dançavam sobre o chão.

**3. Paladar**

Ele ainda se lembra, não muito, apenas o suficiente para sorrir nostálgico quando a história é recontada, de quando derrotou o antigo capitão da décima primeira divisão e tomou para si seu cargo. Ainda se lembra do gosto em sua boca quando o homem caiu, sua espada batendo no chão com um som esganiçado e horrivelmente humano.

Aquele fora um gosto que rapidamente se perdeu.

Não havia ninguém naquele lugar que se apresentasse como um desafio para ele. Ninguém que durasse muito tempo contra ele, ninguém que lhe desse o _prazer_ de empunhar sua espada mais uma vez.

Por isso sua vida rapidamente se tornou um tédio.

Nada para fazer, ninguém para lutar. O único gosto que havia em sua boca era o do sakê barato que se servia nas intermináveis confraternizações entre divisões.

Até que alguém premeditou uma injustiça, até que alguém instaurou o caos, até que alguém traiu a todos e fugiu.

Até que alguém fez com que Kurosaki Ichigo chegasse à Soul Society.

O garoto o fez lembrar o que era uma luta de verdade, o que era ter sangue em sua espada e em suas roupas, mãos e rosto.

O garoto trouxe de volta o gosto da satisfação que ele achava que já havia esquecido.

**4. Olfato**

Demorou algum tempo para que ele descobrisse que o cheiro que sentia no ar quando se preparava para lutar era medo. Entretanto, não demorou nem um minuto para que ele se tornasse viciado nele.

Funcionava como uma droga; algo que fazia seu coração disparar em ansiedade e seu sorriso se alargar em divertimento. Era fácil se deixar intoxicar por ele. Tão fácil, inclusive, que ele muitas vezes o fazia.

Em pouco menos de dois anos, a brincadeira lhe rendeu o apelido de demônio. Cortesia do capitão da nona divisão.

O mais divertido, entretanto, não era a intoxicação, e nem a estimulação do medo; não eram os olhos assustados, nem as expressões de puro pavor; era quando não havia cheiro algum. Era quando havia olhos determinados o encarando por cima da espada em punho, e mandíbulas hermeticamente fechadas em concentração.

Mas esse era o tipo de divertimento que ele não tinha com freqüência. Pois os únicos que tinham esse tipo de reação, por alguma estranha razão, acabavam todos sob seu comando na décima primeira divisão.

O que era um desperdício de potencial, na opinião dele, e uma tremenda falta de sorte.

**5. Tato**

Aquele dia tinha amanhecido como de costume, com ele acordando em algum lugar que ele não lembrava qual era e com um enorme buraco vazio em seu estômago. Yachiru não estava por perto, provavelmente tinha saído para olhar as nuvens de novo.

Também como de costume, uma vez que estava acordado, ele foi atrás dela.

Nada parecia diferente de sua rotina diária, nem o lugar onde Yachiru gostava de olhar para o céu, nem o seu sorriso quando ela o via se aproximar. Naquele dia, entretanto, ela não balançou a cabeça quando ele a chamou; não o seguiu para o que prometia ser mais um dia tentando sobreviver no 80° distrito.

Naquele dia, ela tocou as mãos dele, mãos ásperas e muito maiores que as dela, com as suas e as segurou.

Naquele dia, ela ficou na ponta de seus pés e roubou um beijo dos lábios dele.

"Por que fez isso?"

"Para dar sorte."

Naquele dia, ela morreu.

.-.-.-.

* * *

**N.A.:** O título soava bem melhor em inglês... mas enfim. 

Zaraki Kenpachi é o meu personagem preferido de Bleach, oi?

. XV Desafio do MRS .


End file.
